Define Love
by I Write Big
Summary: Rose has discovered who she loves! Who is it? She'll only tell Juleka. And together they will go on an epic quest to woo the heart of Rose's dreams and find true love! Just like in the fairytales! Because that's how love works... right? [Be wary, feels await inside]


_Based on a true story. It didn't happen in France on Bastille Day, but something like this did happen to someone, somewhere. Maybe even to you._

 _Don't read this if you fear life._

 **Define Love  
** _A Miraculous Day  
_ By: I Write Big

Like most flights of fancy this one started with a dream.

It was a gorgeous dream. The kind that left the dreamer stunned at the beauty, gasping for breath at the insight, and more than ready to change the world. Details were fast fading, but the message remained and burned itself into her consciousness. Rose sat up and hugged her pillow in absolute joy at the revelation. Her dreams had shown her the truth and she needed to share it with all of Paris!

Or maybe just Juleka...

* * *

"You have a crush on Adrien?" Juleka asked.

Rose happily nodded while making sure neither of their families had overheard. Their families were catching up over some wine while packing food and supplies for the festivities. Rose and Juleka were supposed to be helping, but Rose just couldn't hold in her news in anymore and had pulled Juleka aside. She could only trust Juleka to not share her secret. When she looked up at her friend, though, instead of the mutual jubilation she expected, she saw Juleka trying not to laugh.

"I'm serious!" the petite girl protested.

Juleka only gave a small amused smirk. Rose's friend was shy, even around her, and rarely spoke long. Despite what some might think, this didn't get in the way of their ability to communicate. Rose had long ago learned how to read the subtle cues on Juleka's face. From the twinkle in her one visible red eye, Rose could tell Juleka was remembering the several _other_ _crushes_ Rose had claimed would never fade.

Rose decided to put a stop to that, "This isn't like Ali or Jagged Stone or D'Argencourt the fencing school teacher! This is _love_!"

She was grateful that Juleka didn't react to that last name that accidentally slipped out. Rather she showed surprise that Rose would even use _the word_. It had always been 'handsome' or 'adorable' or 'really really like' but never LOVE. That was a hallowed word. Only to be used in matters of destiny! The smirk disappeared and was replaced with a solemn supportive smile which Rose knew meant Juleka would help her in any way she could.

"Thanks!" Rose hugged her best friend tightly, "I'm going to tell him tonight under the fireworks! I have it all planned out! It'll be so romantic!"

The supportive smile dipped to a frown and Rose waited for the little flaw Juleka had spotted, "...What about Marinette?"

Dear sweet Rose flinched. She had completely forgotten about the most poorly kept secret crush in class. The only classmate who didn't know about Marinette's super crush on Adrien was Adrien. That didn't mean she could just ignore Marinette's feelings!... Could she? Rose mentally poured through the dozens of romance novels she had committed to heart. They all shared the same plot point: if two girls liked the same boy…

"That makes Marinette my rival!" Rose whimpered and tears threatened to fall as she realized she and the bluenette could no longer be friends.

Before more could be said, the girls' parents handed them each tall baskets of food and told them to get in the Liberty. It was time to go. As the boat set sail, Rose kept her head down, using her basket as a makeshift sanctuary, and gave only brief acknowledgements to the adults who wondered if they were excited. Juleka had to step in a couple times and quietly answer for both of them.

Rose waited until their families had slipped back into talking amongst themselves and then leaned against Juleka's arm. "I don't think I can do this!" she whispered. Juleka gave her a worried look that asked where her enthusiasm had went. "I can't hurt Marinette like that! She's liked Adrien much longer than me! It wouldn't be fair!" Her excuses were cut short by Juleka taking a firm grip of her hand. The squeeze told her that if she truly liked Adrien, then she shouldn't let anything or anyone get in her way. Her friend's unspoken words gave her some confidence and Rose returned the squeeze. She'll try.

"Here we be, mateys!" announced Juleka's mom.

They turned the last bend of the Seine River and were greeted with a grand sight. Bastille Day is a much loved holiday in France. For a day, every street corner is flooded with food stands, banners, street performers, and, of course, parades. It was a moment in the middle of summer for the French people to rejoice in their homeland. To Rose and Juleka, it was a time to see Paris in all of its glory.

Above the mass of streamers, balloons, and colors, shone the unmistakable golden locks Rose saw in her dream. A great banner stood high over the crowds with Adrien's face gently smiling past any onlooker. Printed across was a time and location for the 'Gabriel Brand Bastille Day Fashion Show, with Adrien.'

Her eyes sparkling in excitement, Rose memorized when and where Adrien would be that day. She tried to hide her jittery impatience as they dropped anchor on the shores of the Eiffel Tower and she helped their families find an open spot in the grass under the landmark. Carrying over the many supplies from the boat left her exhausted. Even Juleka wordlessly complained of feeling sore by rubbing her side. But some slight pain wasn't going to stop Rose. She laid out her favorite pink hearts covered blanket next to Juleka's black rose covered blanket. They were one of perhaps a thousand groups below the tower, it was as if the entire city had come out.

As soon as they were settled, Juleka turned to Rose with an inquisitive gaze that asked what exactly was her plan. Rose pointed across the field of Parisians to the banner, "Adrien's fashion event started an hour ago. I'm gonna get in there and invite him to the fireworks show."

Juleka thought for a moment and then pulled out her cell, "Um..."

"No!" cried Rose, "I can't just text him! The invitation has to be made in person. It will be that more meaningful when we meet under the stars and I take his hands and tell him my deepest feelings..." She cooed as her imagination crafted the perfect scenario full of rainbows and stardust! If Juleka could see this fairytale, she'd silently point out that rainbows can't appear at night. Rose sprinted towards their destination, "Come on!"

* * *

The fashion show was easy to find. Rose had to simply follow the largest crowd. The Gabriel name was revered in Paris. Every exhibition the company held was always jam packed and today's was no exception. Arriving at the arthouse that was decorated with a large billboard of Adrien's face, Rose and Juleka found a long line of waiting people.

"Oh no!" said Rose. The line was so long, Bastille Day would probably end before they even reached the back. Turning her attention to the front, Rose kindly addressed the bouncer who sort of resembled a gorilla, "Excuse me, sir, could we quickly see Adrien? We're friends from his class."

The massive man glared down at the tiny girls with a grumpy frown. Rose didn't take that as a good sign.

"Oh please?" she begged, "I swear we aren't here for the show! We need to talk to him for only five minutes and then we'll leave, please!"

The words seemed to have no effect on the cold statue. Defeated, Rose sulked away with Juleka close behind. So much for her perfect love confession… Juleka grabbed her hand and tugged her around the corner of the building. This part looked like a grimy alley that the Bastille Day decorators somehow missed.

"Juleka? Where are you taking me? I don't think we're allowed back here!"

For an answer, Juleka gave a mischievous grin and pointed towards the sky. Directly above them was an open window!

"That's our way in!" gasped Rose. "Good eye, Juleka!" Eager to get inside, Rose jumped at the opening, her arms stretched as far as possible, but her hands came nowhere near the windowsill. Taking a second look, she realized the opening was pretty high up. They'd need to stand on something tall but there were no boxes in sight.

Rose was about to suggest running back to their families to borrow a couple baskets when Juleka leaned her back against the wall and cupped her hands into a step shape. She then gave Rose an expectant gaze. Rose looked from Juleka to the window. "Ooh! It's like Rapunzel! Only I'm climbing to the _prince_!" She placed a foot in Juleka's hand-step but then hesitated, "Um, are you sure I won't hurt you?"

Juleka gave her an eye roll that sarcastically asked if she was serious. Then, as if to show off, she gripped Rose's foot and easily lifted the much shorter girl over her head. Several squeeks escaped Rose's lips as she almost lost her balance at the new elevation. Once she was sure she wasn't going to topple over, she again reached for the ledge. However, her fingers were still barely not close enough. "Come on..." grumbled Rose, willing her arms to grow longer, "Almost got it...WHOA!" Suddenly the hand beneath her pushed up an extra foot! Before gravity could pull her back down, Rose flailed her hands forward and caught the window. With every ounce of her strength, she pulled herself inside.

She took a moment to catch her breath before calling, "Juleka! Warn me next time you're gonna jump!" Juleka snickered an apology while rubbing at her sore side. Unable to stay mad at her friend, Rose snickered along with her. "Okay, I'm gonna find Adrien. You wait here."

Rose concluded that she must've made it into the backstage area for the hallways were lined with clothing racks that held the most eye catching dresses and suits she had ever seen. Several people wearing these outfits were being led around by others with headsets and clipboards. Now while Rose truly believed her personal style was the cutest in the world, she knew that compared to these fashionistas and models she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Quick as can be, she dragged a rack into a closet with her and carefully chose her disguise.

Several minutes later, Rose was strutting past the dressing rooms in her new gown. The cut was slightly snug and the shoes bit her toes but she did her best to keep that demure, borderline uncaring yet mystifying stare she'd seen models do in magazines. It seemed to be working as several of the stagehands gave her passing glances, checked their clipboards and then ignored her. With every door she passed, Rose quickly peeked inside for her crush. Her search was fruitless, until she checked behind a curtain and spied…

"Adrien!"

She merrily pranced to the boy who adjusted his feathered derby hat and asked, "Rose?! What are you doing?"

"I'm here to see you, silly!" she giggled.

"No, I mean..." he nervously whispered and shifted his eyes around them, "What are you doing wearing one of my father's designs _on stage?_ "

That was when Rose noticed the two of them weren't standing in a hallway but were on a catwalk and that catwalk was being partially lit by the flash of _hundreds of cameras!_ Behind the lenses she could make out the inquisitive gawks of the audience, questioning if Rose's presence was part of the show. Time slowed to a standstill and ice chilled her veins. She couldn't run back behind the curtain! It would break the illusion and ruin Adrien's show! The world became blurrier and she suddenly felt lightheaded. Oh God! Rose thought she was going to faint!

Then there was a push. Not from behind but from underneath. As if the hand of someone holding her in place had pushed her foot upwards and the next thing Rose knew, she was walking down the catwalk. Through her wildly spinning mind she channeled the several times she had performed on stage with her band Kitty Section. For bravery she repeated to herself her favorite lyric, "I love unicorns, I love unicorns. And cute little fluffy cats." She ignored the cameras and focused on continuing the prance she had entered with. The catwalk seemed to unnaturally stretch for miles, going fully across the gigantic building. When Rose reached the end, her legs felt like jelly.

"You're doing great," Adrien was suddenly beside her, posing and whispering through a perfect smile. "If you're tired, lean on me and we'll walk back together."

The offer sounded like heaven, but Rose couldn't allow it. This was the perfect chance to impress Adrien. Striking a haughty pose, she struggled against the numbness in her toes and sauntered back the way she came. "I love unicorns, I love unicorns. And cute little fluffy cats." By the twelfth recital of the lyric, she was back behind the curtain. Moments later, Adrien appeared as well.

"This way!" He practically carried her exhausted body into a room labeled with his name. The lock clicked behind them and Rose collapsed into what had to be the softest sofa in the world. "I think you managed to find the one pair of heels too small for you, Rose," the boy joked as he peeled off her pumps. They came with a pop and Rose never knew such relief as blood rushed back to her feet. "There we go. The gown isn't too tight, is it? Can you breathe?"

Rose could barely nod. Words failed her. Not only had Adrien perfectly exemplified his caring princely nature that her dream had revealed to her but also these past few moments had been an almost reverse Cinderella glass slipper moment! And that was her favorite princess fairytale! Surely, this was a sign of the destined success of her love.

A knock came from the door, "Adrien, you have less than five minutes to get into your next outfit."

"Got it, Nathalie," he called back. He grabbed a silk suit from a rack and and grinned at Rose, "You're lucky nobody stopped you up there. Then again, you're pretty lucky to have snuck past my bodyguard. How'd you do it?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Juleka helped me crawl through an open window." Her smile faltered when she realized how illegal that sounded out loud.

Adrien, however, didn't seem to share the sentiment. "Cool, you're like a secret agent!" he chuckled as he stepped behind a privacy screen. Rose was about to agree with him when the shirt she recognized as the one Adrien was just wearing was tossed over the divider. Even though there was a solid barrier between them, Rose still found herself turning away with a blush. The very idea of what Adrien was doing in the same room as her was sending her heart into a tizzy!

"Anyways, you won't be caught in here. Father has strict orders that no one is allowed in my dressing room. You're welcome to stay until the end of the show."

Rose banished the improper thoughts of waiting on this sofa while Adrien changed multiple times and said, "Actually, I came here to invite you to the fireworks show tonight."

"I'd love to!" Adrien's answer was immediate.

"Really?" gasped Rose.

"Yeah, Nino and I were already planning to see them with Alya and Marinette. It'll be even more fun with you and Juleka there."

"M-Marinette?" stuttered Rose. This wasn't right. She and Adrien were supposed to meet under the passionate colors _alone_. How was he going with Marinette? Did she finally find the courage to tell Adrien her feelings? Were they dating?! No, that wouldn't make any sense. If Adrien was Marinette's boyfriend, he wouldn't so easily invite more girls to what would be the third most love filled night in Paris. Rose still had a chance, as long as she could deal with Marinette. A shiver ran down Rose's spine. How could she possibly think about ' _dealing'_ with Marinette? She was beginning to sound like Chloe!

"Rose?" Adrien called, "Will you be able to make 8?"

The girl shook the thoughts away and quickly responded, "That sounds amazing!"

"Great, we're meeting around then at the Trocadero." He stepped from behind the privacy screen, arms spread wide, "What do you think?"

Again Rose couldn't find the words. She had only gotten a fleeting glance at the suit as Adrien took it aside. The garment shimmered as if it were weaved with strands of silver. Somehow, being on his shoulders, the suit had become heavenly.

He was truly a prince.

* * *

After Adrien left to walk the runway, Rose quickly scribbled an apology note and a promise to meet him at the Trocadero before slipping out. Even though Adrien had offered to let her stay, Rose knew the most romantic move was to leave now while the fair maiden was fresh in the prince's mind. The point was to make sure he thought of her. Which was why she signed the note with several cute hearts.

Managing to sneak her way back the way she came, Rose found the window to the alley and hoisted herself through. As she climbed, her hands lost their grip and she tumbled out. Rose landed in Juleka's arms with a yelp.

"Whoops!" Rose shrugged, "I guess breaking out is as dangerous as breaking in."

Her friend scoffed with amusement before putting Rose down. She then motioned questioningly back at the window.

"He said yes, but..."

"But…?"

"Marinette is going to be there, too. They already made plans." Rose hung her head, "What am I going to do? I know I said I'd try, but how can I compete with Marinette? She's always been so kind and beautiful. If Marinette's there, there's no way I can outshine her!"

A gentle hand with black and purple nail polish lifted her chin until Rose looked into her friend's eye. The confidence within reminded Rose of the one thing she had that Marinette didn't. She had Juleka.

"You need a new look," she said to Rose's confusion.

"New look? What's wrong with pink?" she inspected herself only to see she was still wearing the borrowed gown! "Oh my gosh! I forgot to change! I have to return this!"

"Absolutely." That glint of mischievousness sparkled again, "After."

"After?" As Rose asked, she slowly understood. There had been hundreds of dresses inside. Would the show really be ruined if she borrowed one? She hoped not. Surely the designers would give their blessings if they knew their gown would be instrumental in the pursuit of true love! And besides, she'll give it back.

"After!" agreed Rose.

The two hurried out of the alley, Juleka rubbing her increasingly sore side.

* * *

By sunset, Rose was in front of a mirror back below deck of the Liberty. The Gabriel Brand gown had been widened to a breathable cut and and went beautifully with some actually comfortable heels. The girls didn't have much to work with, plus they weren't designers like Marinette. The only real additions they were able to make were wicker hems along the sleeves, trail, and neckline, fashioned from one of the picnic baskets they brought to the festival.

"Oooh!" Rose squealed at her reflection. "I look like a woodland princess! Or a nymph! Hey, if we make some glittery wings, I'll look like a fairy!"

"No time!"

According to the clock Juleka pointed to, they had less than a half hour to get to the Trocadero. Turns out, their preparations had lasted longer than they realized. Scrambling back on the deck, they were greeted with a wall of people on the shores! The people were pressed tightly together, each and every one vying for a good fireworks watching spot. The crowd stretched in both directions as far as either girl could see.

"Where did they come from?!" gasped Rose before she tried to squeeze by, "Um, excuse me, can I get through?"

"Sorry, kid, we've been holding this spot for hours. Nobody's moving." Multiple groups around them agreed.

Rose turned to the Seine. The slanted rays of the low sun outlined the Trocadero on the opposite shore where Adrien waited just out of reach. There was zero chance they'd reach a bridge in time through this mob. How could they possible cross the water?! It's not like they had a boat or anything!

The light bulb in Rose's head went off and she flashed Juleka an eager beam.

Juleka instantly got the idea and shook her head, "No."

"It's the only way!" pleaded Rose.

"What if we crash and sink?! I've never sailed the Liberty on my own!"

"You won't be on your own, I'll help! Please, Juleka! This is for _LOVE_!" Rose hugged her friend tightly and peered up at her with tears in her eyes. She saw the contemplation in Juleka's face as she attempted to resist while trying find a better alternative. At last, she came to the same conclusion. They had no other choice.

"For love," sighed Juleka.

Rose raised the anchor as Juleka nervously took her position at the helm. With shaky hands, she started the engines and the Liberty set sail! "You're doing great, Juleka!" Rose cheered as the boat steered into the water. They aimed towards the small pier waiting for them. As they got closer, however, they seemed to drift farther along down the river.

"Shoot!" Juleka spun the wheel upriver, "I forgot about the wind. We have to approach the land at an angle. Rose, raise that sail!" She pointed at a mess of ropes on the stern.

"Aye aye, captain!" a quick salute later, Rose tugged as hard as she could until the great white cloth was gathered in a harmless bundle at the top of the mast. She tied off the rope and reported in, "Sail is secure!"

Juleka took one look and cried, "That's not a rolling hitch knot!"

There was a great SNAP! The sail rattled back down in the corner of Rose's vision and she instinctively grabbed the tumbling rope! The petite girl's weight wasn't enough and she was wrenched off her feet! The rope whipped her high into the air and when gravity pulled her back down, she went overboard! Before she hit the water, there was a snug tightness around her wrist and Rose stopped falling! She craned her neck up to see the rope coiled around her arm and over the deck railing was Juleka, pulling the rope with all her might!

"I got you!"

Arm over arm, Juleka slowly reeled her away from the river. This close to the current, Rose felt the wind shift and saw the loose sail balloon behind Juleka! The ship groaned with the shift, prompting both to look out towards the distance. What they saw filled them with terror! The ship was heading in the direction of the pier but, without the proper steering, the vessel was on a collision course with the stone wall lining the Seine!

"Rose! Get ready!" Juleka screamed. She braced her feet against the wooden railing until she was squatting parallel with the deck. "I'm gonna jump!"

Her friend vanished from her sight and the rope around Rose's arm ripped the girl over the railing! She flew across the deck and landed on Juleka! Immediately, the taller girl cried out and gripped her side.

"Ah! Juleka! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine!" She pushed herself back to her feet and rushed toward the helm. "Just get to the anchor and wait for my signal!" She cranked the engines into reverse and spun the wheel! As if an invisible hand held the bow in place, the rest of the ship began to twirl counterclockwise! Just before the side of the ship was about to bash against the pier, Juleka ordered, "Anchor!"

The metal anchor splashed down and the chain stretched taut, halting the ship inches from the shore! Not taking any chances, Juleka quickly tied the mooring line to the pier. She pointed Rose to the rope, "Rolling hitch knot. Learn it."

Rose hugged Juleka, "I'm so so so sorry! I should never have suggested this! Taking the Liberty was so dangerous!" She didn't let go even when Juleka patted her head and hugged her back.

 _BOOM!_

The first firework erupted in the barely dark night sky. Several more followed in the colors of the French flag. For a while, the magical sight mesmerized Rose. Then there was a push from behind and she stumbled toward the pier. She looked back at Juleka who gave her an encouraging nod. Emboldened, Rose marched up the rock staircase and stepped onto the grass lawn of the Trocadero.

Near one of the several pillars along the path were Nino and Alya, hand in hand. A couple feet away stood the boy from her dream, enraptured by the show. His back was to Rose and at his side, with a noticeable distance between them, was nervously shuffling Marinette. Rose straightened her gown and beelined her way to Adrien, hoping what she should do would come to her through the power of love. Before she got far, she saw Alya give Marinette a motivating elbow shove. The bluenette shot her friend an annoyed look while rubbing her side.

Another firework popped and Rose froze.

The way Marinette's hand rubbed her side was eerily... familiar. Like she had been seeing that body movement the whole day. But where?

Yet another firework burst and cold dread seeped in as she remembered how Juleka acted after unloading the Liberty, after hefting her into the window, while running across the festival. If it was once or twice, it could've been probably nothing. But it had kept happening the entire day. And after they nearly crashed the ship, Rose had landed on her and...

Rose turned around and dashed back to the pier, pumping her legs as hard as she could. The incessant pop pop pops of the fireworks above drove her heart faster. The momentum she'd gathered almost hurled her back down the rock staircase as a grand firework illuminated the form of a collapsed body on the Liberty.

"Juleka!"

* * *

"We were able to remove Miss Couffaine's appendix without incident. She'll make a full recovery," the doctor explained to Juleka's parents. Rose listened from her spot in the hall, looking into the room through the large window. The news brought her some relief but she couldn't take her sights off her sleeping friend. The last couple hours of calling 112, riding the ambulance to the hospital, and trembling in the waiting room until their parents arrived were the scariest she had endured. Millions times more frightening than the near shipwreck.

"It's a good thing she wasn't alone. Couple more minutes and things could've gone a lot worse." The implications of the doctor's words panged deeply in Rose's chest. Thoughts of what could've been swarmed like locusts.

The three adults wrapped their conversation and came out to the hall. "Dearie…" the comforting hand of Juleka's mother massaged her shoulder, "We plan on spending the night here but we need to go home quickly to get some supplies. Can you keep her company?"

"You want… _me_ to stay? After I-I-I—"

"Hey! I know that tone. You have nothing to blame yourself for. You saved my baby's life. Never forget that."

Rose was aware of a tight hug but she could not bring herself to return it. Then she was alone. Doctors and nurses bustled about around her but none said a word to the young girl. She silently stared through the glass with only those final words. She had saved Juleka's life. So many times, today included, Juleka was the one doing the saving; from kissing zombies, from Akumas, from going overboard. To be the one doing the saving made her feel… she didn't know what she felt! She didn't even know what to think! Dang it! Why couldn't she bring herself to go in there and comfort Juleka?! Why was she just standing out here and staring?!

Rather unexpectedly, the window to the city on the opposite end of the room slid open and in vaulted someone in leather she didn't expect. "How's she doing?" asked Cat Noir as he came to the door.

Rose gawked at the hero, still unable to produce a cohesive sound.

"Wait, is that…" Cat Noir blinked at the gown she wore and then quickly stopped himself. "Um, uh, as Protector of Paris, I occasionally check on the wellbeing of citizens…?" he awkwardly tried to explain his sudden appearance. After a moment of fake bravado, he stopped sucking in his stomach and sighed, "I was at the Trocadero. When I saw you and Juleka get in that ambulance, I sort of… followed you. But not in a creepy way! I really did want to make sure she was okay. So…is she?"

Rose barely nodded.

Tension she hadn't noticed left him, "And you?"

"...They…" Her entire body shook and her usually joyful voice only came out in sad whispers, "They keep telling me I saved her. That I'm a hero. But I'm so stupid. If I had taken a second to notice instead of chasing a dumb dream… If I had taken a single second to ask Juleka if she was okay like you asked me…"

Cat Noir reached towards her, "Rose, you can't—"

She slapped the hand away and screamed, "Minutes! They said she had minutes! If I had kept walking, she'd be _gone_! Don't tell me it wasn't my fault or I can't think like that! She could've been _gone_!" Burning tears stung but Rose refused to cry. Rose didn't deserve to cry. She didn't deserve Juleka's protection. She didn't deserve to be in the same room as Juleka!

"Then Juleka's lucky to have you." The next cry was caught in her throat. Was he making fun of her? No. The way Cat Noir solemnly watched her, she could tell he was serious. "To have someone at her side when she needs them most. She's lucky to have someone who loves her so much."

Rose was surprised at Cat Noir's insinuation, "What? But, I—I don't like girls."

There was momentary confusion from the hero. "Rose… you can love your friends."

That surprised Rose even more. This couldn't be right. In every one of Rose's romance novels, love only blossomed between the prince and the princess. Love was the driving force of destiny and the source of true happiness. In the battlefield! Across galaxies! Love conquered all! But friendship? Rose had to set this straight, "I mean, I like being with Juleka. I pay attention when she needs to talk. I want to make sure she's happy. I _care_ for Juleka."

The boy grew somber as if he was remembering a certain person in particular. "Can't they be the same thing?"

There was no way to respond to that. Rose could only stand and let this new thought wash over her like a spring shower. Cat Noir was the one to break the silence.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're both okay. I should get going before I'm missed. Feel free to keep the gown—I mean!" He scrambled back out the window, "You look look good in that gown! Gotta go, bye!"

Rose barely listened as he left, rather she focused on Juleka on the other side of glass. The sleeping girl was not the prince of her dreams. She wasn't royalty in search of companionship. She was her friend and this night she had nearly lost her. Footsteps echoed as her legs at last passed through the threshold and carried her to the bed. Her hand took Juleka's and she felt a squeeze. Juleka's eye slightly opened and there was a sleepy smile. Rose tried to form the words but her mind was having the hardest time. She squeezed Juleka's hand harder, wishing, praying, begging for her understand what she couldn't figure out how to say.

Juleka nodded, "I love you, too, Rose."

FIN

 _To my baby sister who embodied each character in some way. You'll never know how grateful I am that you're alive._

 _I'm sorry, if this story twisted into something you didn't expect but sometimes life happens and the only way I can process is by writing it down. No one was lost. That's what's important._


End file.
